ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jonetta Stone
Ottawa| music ="Heaven Can Wait" by LSD| affiliation = J-Dynasty generation 2| current_efeds = Omega Wrestling Alliance| previous_efeds = | alignment = Heel| wrestling_style = Technical, Brawling, Powerhouse| signature = The Jaqqum Tree Catwalking(Tribute to Jaywalker's Jawalking) Tranquilizer Indian Deathlock Cobra Twist| finisher = 'Stack Overflow' The Humbler "Cross Check" "Down the Ivory Tower"| will = | wont = | trainer = Constance Michaels, Jack Miles, Jaywalker| handler = | debut = OWA May 2019| record = | accomplishments = • OWA Openweight Tag Team Champioship(Dollhouse with Roxy and DiVa)| retired = }}Jonetta Stone(Born January 1st, 1997) is Canadian an avid hunter and wrestler. She is currently signed to the Omega Wrestling Alliance, where she is currently an OWA Openweight Tag Team Champion. Early Life Jonetta Stone was born in Ottawa Canada, the daughter of two powerful government officials in the country. Born with all the luxuries one could ask for, Jonetta was able to be trained in all her favourite hobbies, hockey, hunting, and wrestling at a young age. Jonetta was a sports natural, she had good natural skill, size, and intuition that made her a monster in all her active endeavours, gaining quite a mean streak reputation in the country. In her university years, she was often reprimanded for going too far as an Enforcer, even in a rough and tumble sport as Hockey, so despite her talents she left the winter sport to entirely focus on wrestling and hunting. Her fellow Canuck, Jaywalker, caught wind of her reputation and personally invited her to join the Wrestling Grotto at the age of 20. Within the Grotto, she was known as an absolute terror, despite being one of the only women there she managed to use force, her ruthlessness, and political sway to shape the community to her will, even getting an ally in Maggall ex-communicated when her thought to be boyfriend served his purpose to her. She also had a begrudging alliance with Renee Jonae at the time, Jonetta says mostly because Constance Michaels suggests girls had to stick together. In the end, she was considered the most successful graduate there, by most of the teachers. It was through the J-Dynasty contacts and their connection with HiVe’s Claudia Michaels that she got to meet Roxy and DiVa, clicking with them instantly. The reason Jonetta wasn’t in the original appearances of the Dollhouse is that she was vacationing in Africa after graduating, poaching lions and other creatures while touring the continent. When anyone asks about those times, Jonetta retorts “How was I supposed to know Aphrodite would be so useless as a substitute???” Professional Wrestling Career Omega Wrestling Alliance(2019 May – present) Through the power of Jaywalker being the guest host of Final Destination and the Dollhouse’s sway, Jonetta was able to get negotiated for her a massive contract that included her being OWA Openweight Tag Team champion in OWA before she ever even wrestled a match in the company. She debuted on the May 19th edition of Odyssey, defeating Liz Idol in Liz’s last match in OWA, an ending that frequently occurred as Jonetta would face other women on the roster. Within the Dollhouse, she has the code name “Ivory Doll” for her ivory fashion items and the symbolism of a superior up in her ivory tower. On Olympus, Jonetta would often run interference for her Dollhouse besties, and at Civil War she laced up her boots to team with Roxy to retain the Openweight Tag Team Championships against the forces of Ground Zero. Personal Life Jonetta is a big fan and actor within the fur trade, and is even rumoured to be part of the ivory trade. She claims most of her ivory accessories are family heirlooms, but often implies otherwise through non-direct wording. Accomplishments OWA Openweight Tag Team Champion(with Sweet Roxy and DiVa, collectively known as "The Dollhouse") 25 time OWA 24/7 Champion(sort of a gag title, the Dollhouse passed the title around 25 times between each other before vacating it and giving it back to OWA)